En
En (煙) is an elite Magic-User who controls most of the businesses in the Magic-User world. Appearance En is typically seen in loosely worn formal attire and wears his red hair spiked upwards. He has a large forehead and menacing eyes further defined by his lack of eyebrows. His mask consists solely of a mouthpiece resembling something between a gas mask and the mouth of a skull. Beneath the mask, he is revealed to have a thin mustache with a goatee. Personality En is cool and confident in everything he does, and often enjoys quiet times drinking tea or tending to his exotic mushroom garden. He's also very full of himself and his capabilities, so whenever he gets into a fight and is punched even once, he loses control of his emotions and goes berserk, turning everything and everyone in the crossfire into mushrooms. Despite being a pretty big narcissist, he has shown that he truly does care about the members of his family. However, he is especially fond of Kikurage, often worrying about her safety and well being above everyone else. Magic En possesses a Transform-Type Magic that turns anything it comes into contact with into mushrooms. He exhales from his mouth or his fingers. He is considered one of the strongest magic users in the magic world after causing the death mushroom incident seventeen years before the clash with kaiman, wich turned an entire city into mushrooms and made it uninhabitable for decades to come. He is also shown to do some kind of reverse transformation in his first appearance as he turns one of his mushrooms into a box containing information on all magic users. He has proven to be able to shape his mushrooms to a high degree, as shown when he makes Kikurage a mushroom armor. He has been able to track his mushrooms at multiple occasions, and has stated himself "Where one mushroom has grown there can alwas sprout a new" in the english transelation. He proves this fact when triggering the growth of a humanoid mushroom monster out of Nikaido's back, in the spot where one of his other mushrooms were chopped off several hours earlier. In his fight with Aikawa in Zagan city, after confirming that his opponent was indeed immune to magic, he created spores capable of entering others and suddenly sprout without the aid of any smoke. This also proves that En is capable of triggering the growth of his mushrooms remotely. History We learn of En's childhood from his biographic movie that has yet to be published. His earliest memory is waking up in a room surrounded by mushrooms. Quoting the movie "I had probably transformed my parents into mushrooms". He is found by slave traders, and sent to work in a factory. The work conditions are so harsh that the slaves are bound to die young. At some point he is mistaken for dead and thrown out of the factory along with several other corpses, and carried to hell by a devil. He survived in the forests of Hell by sustaining himself with his own mushrooms. Chidaruma eventually noticed the gigantic mushrooms, discovered En and brought him back to the human world. The first thing he did was destroy the factory, freeing all the workers. Quite a few of them followed him, and he ended up being the boss of a rather big group calling themselves the en family, similar to the Italian mafia. Eventually, he took over most of the magic business world by selling mushrooms and various other such products. Trivia * Boss of the En family * Is cousins with Noi * Is partners with Kikurage * Is good friends with Chidaruma Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic-User Category:Deceased Category:The En Family